


sympathy

by thingswithwings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek</p>
            </blockquote>





	sympathy

"I was then forcibly imprisoned and tortured, lost my eye as you see, and was forced to rely on my mortal enemy, a man who participated in the genocide of my people, in order to stay alive."

Zuko shifts uncomfortably, then reaches out to touch the guy's shoulder. The guy looks up swiftly and glares at Zuko until he takes his hand away. Zuko coughs.

"That's rough, buddy."


End file.
